


She Will Be Loved

by divinexvivienne



Series: my heart is the worst kind of weapon [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Pining, Redcliffe, Wooing, how my Warden and Alistair finally got together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinexvivienne/pseuds/divinexvivienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the group at last arrives to Redcliffe, Alistair decides that he should finally admit his true feelings to his fellow Warden Cousland. Problem? He completely lacked the skills in the art of wooing a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the canon events that occurred in the game. There will be more chapters to this later on. Previously posted on tumblr.

Ashlyn’s brow arched high as she absorbed the new information that was presented upon her from Alistair. “So… you’re not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?” She mockingly replied. The coy smile that she wore caused the blond’s heart soar as much as her smart remark. Her wittiness, her smile, everything about this remarkable woman made Alistair feel something he had never experienced before.

“Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often.” Alistair chuckled and grinned. Though only slightly.

Before they entered the village of Redcliffe, Alistair took Ashlyn to the side to discuss about the truth of his childhood and birthright. He owed her at least that after all she has done so far. That and the guilt of withholding his true identity from her was badgering him the whole journey to the very place Alistair thought he would never see again. He believed it would be better to tell her now before she finds out from someone else or much later.

“I would have told you, but…it never really meant anything to me. I was…inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan’s rule and so they kept me a secret. I’ve never talked about it to anyone.” He continued, gulping down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. “Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me…even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I…I didn’t want you to know as long as possible. I’m sorry.”

He drew in a sharp breath and maintained his gaze on her face, observing her expression with care. He loathed how people would treat him once they learned the truth about him and Ashlyn was the last person he wanted to know about it. He fancied his fellow Warden. Even though Alistair having a fancy for Ashlyn Cousland would be a complete understatement. He adored her, worshipped her, and cherished her beyond words. She was the woman of his dreams. Along with being the woman he desperately wished knew about these feelings he held dear for her.

“I just wanted you to like me, for me.” Alistair murmured, looking at her, afraid of her in that moment.

Ashlyn’s brown eyes grew wide, then soften a bit. She brushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip— _was it possible for him to be incredibly jealous of her teeth right now?_ —and glanced off into the distance.

“I…I think I understand.” She responded, returning her gaze on him. A funny feeling in his stomach emerged as he exhaled a sigh of relief because of her reply. There was an overwhelming look in her eyes that urged him to just grab her and kiss her. Practically screamed him to. But he doesn’t do it. No matter how many times he had seen that magnetizing stare, he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Not now.

“Good…I’m glad. It’s not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. At any rate, that’s it. That’s what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it.” Alistair nervously chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

“Are you sure? You’re not hiding _anything_ else?” Ashlyn tiled her head, beaming a relaxed smile.

“Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair? No, that’s it, just the prince thing.” He jerked his shoulders upwards, but the words he actually wanted to pour out were stuck on his tongue: _“Besides the fact that you utterly drive me mad but in a good way, because you make me happy in so many ways and you are this amazing and strong war goddess that I am lucky to be in the presence of. Maker’s breath, I care for you so much that I hope that you could feel the same way about me. Possibly? Please?”_

But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Not now.

“So…you’re a prince?” She took a step closer to him, wetting her lips. “Somehow I find that very…thrilling.”

Goose bumps grazing up Alistair’s neck as his eyes glinted with excitement. She thought him being a prince was thrilling? Really? “…Oh? Did I just find the one damn decent thing about my birthright? I think I did.” He uttered without thinking.

Ashlyn laughed, the sound being nothing but music to his ears.

Alistair cleared his throat the second he realized what he just said aloud like the complete idiot he was and—Maker’s breath would his stomach please get rid of the odd sensation that went about in his stomach? It was like something was fluttering like mad in the male Warden’s belly.

“Now look, I have no illusions about my status, however. It has always been made very clear that I’m a commoner, and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne.” He paused, shaking his head. Never did he ever wanted to be king. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t right. Taking the throne and throwing himself into the politics world would be a living nightmare for him.

“And… that’s fine by me. No, if there’s an heir to be found, it’s Arl Eamon. He’s not of royal blood, but he is Cailan’s uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people.” He sighed. “Though, if he’s really as sick as we’ve heard… no, I don’t want to think about that, I really don’t. So. There you have it. Now, can we move on, and I’ll just pretend you still think I’m some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.” 

“But Alistair, you’re here with me. So I think I’m the lucky one here.” Ashlyn grimaced, crossing her arms. She lowered her gaze to her feet and chewed her lip again. “I’m so happy that you exist in my life. I…I wouldn’t know what I’d do without your company.”

Alistair’s heart threaten to jump out of his chest by her words. No one had ever told him such kind words in his whole life. “I can’t believe I didn’t say something sooner to you. I am totally unworthy of such a compliment.” He replied, flustered. He swore she was truly the perfect woman for him. He hoped that he could by some means win Ashlyn’s heart. But how? He did not know how to woo someone extraordinary and noteworthy like his fellow Warden. Maybe he should ask the others for some advice.

“Anyway, come on we best be off now.” He inclined his head in the direction of the castle as he tried his best to focus on the task at hand rather how overjoyed he was to know he was important to her. He was important to her of all people.


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Warden and the gang tries to save the people of Redcliffe from the living dead, Alistair learns he needs to be more careful where his eyes linger.

After their arrival to Redcliffe, Ashlyn grew more and more bewildered each passing moment. It appeared that the village of Redcliffe was under attack by walking corpses, which brought about horrific memories of battling demons and abominations back at Kinloch Hold. She reckoned that there has to be magic influences behind this situation, but the question was why. She needed more information if she wanted to help the people of Redcliffe as well as get into the castle to see what in Andraste's sword was going on. However, the news about walking corpses attacking the village only pushed the female Warden a little to a state of confusion. What pushed her further into absolute bewilderment though started right after she finished trying to gather more information from Bann Teagan.

The Bann was a well-mannered nobleman and his unflinching flattery did amuse her, but she did not take his sweet talk seriously. Her mother did not raise her to be a fool. Though, out of the corner of her eye, Ashlyn could see the look of disappointment written all over Alistair’s face as she spoke with Bann Teagan. She figured it must be because how inappropriate their conversation appeared to be or possibly painful reminiscences of his childhood. He did speak of being “raised by dogs” and being angry for being casted off to the chantry. But on top of that the Bann and Arl Eamon were the ones who took care of him. Maybe he was disappointed by the fact such awful matters were happening to the place he probably once called home?

Just as she struggled to regard the task at hand and what could’ve been going through Alistair’s head back in the chantry, her ears picked up on her companions’ conversation as she lead them through the village.      

“…I once had a very large cat, but that's not my point. My point is why are you smirking?” Alistair huffed. 

Ashlyn heard a woman’s entertained laugh following after Alistair’s question. “You were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were... _enraptured_.” Wynne’s voice arose, sounding very teasing with that last word that escaped her mouth.

Enraptured? Alistair? Who could he possibly be enraptured with? Probably Leliana. Definitely Leliana. He often did appear awfully friendly towards the redheaded bard. Or maybe it was a passing fair maiden that he was admiring. Ashlyn would not be surprised if either of those possibilities end up being accurate. All she knew that there was no chance that Alistair could ever be _enraptured_ by the likes of her. Despite how much she desired that he would be enraptured by her. Even a little bit.     

“She's our leader. I look to her for _guidance_.”

“Oh, I see. Well, do tell me what _guidance_ did you find in those swaying hips? Hmm?”

Ashlyn’s brown eyes grew wide, mustering all her might to not turn around to look at them both. Leader? She had to be hearing things. She was their leader, so that would meant that Alistair was watching her? He was enraptured with her? Was her mind playing tricks on her?    

“No, no, no, I wasn't looking at...you know her...hindquarters.”

“Certainly.” Wynne hummed.

“I gazed...glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring...or really seeing anything even.”

“Of course.”

Ashlyn glanced over her shoulder. She could see a blush creeping up on Alistair’s neck as he glared at Wynne. He looked in her direction, their eyes locking, and the ruddy blush started to move up to his cheeks. She glanced away, staring forward to look out for a nearby tavern. She cursed her heart for beating so fast in her chest, silently demanding it to slow down.


End file.
